


Stuck on you

by Jude_Melody



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Sim, nós escolhemos ser livres, nós escolhemos fugir, nós escolhemos viver segundo nossas próprias regras. Mas nós também escolhemos nos prender. Somos reféns de nosso próprio amor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> “Os Vingadores” pertence à Marvel. Esta história é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> A fanfic é uma resposta ao DeLiPa, um desafio realizado pela Panelinha da Limonada, grupo de ficwriters do Nyah. Esta é uma edição especial, de aniversário, e, por isso, os participantes do desafio podem postar quantas fanfics quiserem, desde que respeitem o tema que lhes foi sorteado. Na edição passada, eu ganhei o direito de escolher o tema que quisesse. Decidi escolher o tema “vermelho”. Esta é minha fanfic principal.
> 
> Dedico esta história à Camy-chan, pois eu era uma pessoa inocente e feliz que shippava Tony x Pepper até ela me convencer a escrever uma Stony.

Você fugiu sem dizer adeus. Não quis olhar ninguém nos olhos, nem mesmo a mim. Eu não consigo mentir. Fiquei magoado. Depois de tudo o que passamos, eu só queria que você mostrasse um pouco mais de confiança. Nós somos amigos, Stark. Você pode contar comigo. Sei que gosta de fazer tudo do seu jeito, sei que detesta receber ordens, mas... nós somos uma equipe, lembra? Por isso, volta. Estou cansado de ficar batendo neste saco de pancadas. Parece que toda a dor recai sobre mim. Odeio admitir isso. Odeio de verdade. Mas...  
Eu estou com saudades.

**

Eu só precisava de um pouco de ar. Estava cansado de todas as discussões, de todas as brigas. Nós pensamos diferente. Sempre foi assim. Por que mudar isso agora? Enquanto voo sobre este deserto, tento não pensar em tudo o que aconteceu. O Jarvis faz falta. Minhas viagens são tão silenciosas sem ele. Tudo o que tenho são esses pensamentos incessantes que não me deixam saber se estou certo ou errado. Eu sempre tive meu próprio jeito de embaralhar as coisas. Agora estou embaralhando seus sentimentos também. Você deve estar sofrendo um pouquinho com a minha partida, não é?  
Bem feito para você.

**

Meus amigos não me perguntam nada. Melhor assim; não quero falar com ninguém. Estou sentado em um banco, meu olhar vago recaindo sobre o saco de pancadas. Minhas mãos não doem. Elas nunca doeriam por causa de um exercício tão simples. O que dói é o meu coração. Ele também é um músculo, sabia? Ah, que ingenuidade da minha parte... Claro que você sabe. Afinal, por quanto tempo teve estilhaços tão perto do seu? Acontece que o coração é um músculo que às vezes dói de tristeza. Eu estou triste agora. Eu queria ir atrás de você. Poderia simplesmente pedir um jato e tentar localizar sua armadura... Mas eu não posso...  
Você não quer ser seguido.

**

Ouço o som metálico enquanto caminho pelo estacionamento de beira de estrada com minha armadura. Entro na loja de conveniências e logo chamo a atenção de todos. Meu Deus, é o Tony Stark! É o Tony Stark! O Homem de Ferro! Não, meus caros, é o Coelhinho da Páscoa! Mas ele não trouxe ovos, está bem? Comprem os seus. O Coelhinho só quer um refrigerante. Eu me sento no meio fio e tiro minha máscara para beber um pouco. Direto da garrafa, só para irritar o Capitão. Mas ele não está aqui para ver, então, a quem estou realmente irritando? Quando termino, giro a garrafa vazia em minha mão. Devo estar muito cansado, pois a visão do vermelho de minha armadura através do vidro é muito bonita. Ah, o vermelho...  
Será que eu deveria ter dito que era o Papai Noel?

**

Não é fácil dormir quando sua mente está em outro lugar. Passo a madrugada inteira revirando-me na cama, tentando não pensar nele. Se fosse o contrário, ele não estaria preocupado comigo. Não é justo.  
Eu fecho os olhos, mas o sono não vem.

**

Quer saber de uma coisa engraçada? Eu estava aqui pensando... Construí esta armadura para lutar contra os inimigos, para proteger as pessoas... Mas... e se eu estiver apenas me escondendo? E se tudo isso não passa de uma proteção para mim mesmo? E se eu fugi da base dos Vingadores, não para tomar um pouco de ar, mas para me esconder de meus medos? E se o Capitão estava certo esse tempo todo?  
Ah. Acho que não era refrigerante naquela garrafa...

**

Estou parado diante de uma janela panorâmica quando vejo. A madrugada ainda deixa seus traços no céu, mas ele desce suavemente com aquelas mãozinhas de bailarina antes que a máscara retraia, mostrando seu rosto. Não chego sequer a pensar. Já estou correndo. Quando dou por mim, estou parado no meio do corredor, arfando. Uma porta se abre, e eu ouço o som metálico dos passos de ferro.  
Tony Stark levanta a cabeça, olhando diretamente para mim.

**

O Capitão está parado no corredor, esperando, quando eu volto para casa. Olho para ele por meros segundos, pensando em alguma resposta sarcástica para sua pergunta silenciosa. Percebo que perdi minha oportunidade quando ele some do meu campo de visão. Simplesmente passei andando ao seu lado.  
E ele não disse nada.

**

Raiva? Sim. Decepção? Talvez. Alívio?  
Eu prefiro não pensar mais no assunto.

**

Eu não sou o Coelhinho da Páscoa; nem o Papai Noel. Sou só um homem rico e inteligente escondido atrás de sua armadura. Deem-me um desconto. Vocês não viram a expressão dele quando eu cheguei em casa. Parecia um cachorrinho abandonado. Só que os cachorrinhos, vocês sabem, são bonitinhos. Todo mundo gosta deles.   
Eu apenas me aproximei dele quando o vi parado de frente para a janela panorâmica. Não disse nada, mas tenho certeza de que ele ouviu os passos metálicos de minha armadura. Lembrei-me de retrair a máscara antes de dizer uma palavrinha simples. Como pode doer tanto dizer quatro sílabas? Quero dizer, “eu amo sexo” nunca exigiu muito esforço. Por que “obrigado” tem de ser tão difícil? Eu não sei... Apenas jogo a palavra sobre o Steve e vou embora antes que ele me responda. Não estou nem aí para o que pensariam disso. O Coelhinho da Páscoa faz o que ele quiser, ouviram?  
Espera... “Eu amo sexo” tem cinco sílabas...

**

Raiva? Certamente. Decepção? Já tive piores. Alívio? Não me faça rir. Vingança? Ah, sim. Esse é um sentimento que eu consigo compreender.  
Ele achou que poderia simplesmente dizer “obrigado” e ir embora como se nada tivesse acontecido. Aquele idiota... Não foi ele quem esperou a noite inteira por um retorno que talvez não acontecesse.  
Abordei-o enquanto cochilava no laboratório, provavelmente aprimorando sua armadura. Ele sempre a usou para se esconder, mas agora está totalmente descoberto, e eu me aproveito disso. Beijo seus lábios. E sussurro em seu ouvido.  
De nada.

**

Eu. Vou. Matar. Aquele desgraçado.

**

Podem me censurar, eu não ligo. Sim, eu senti raiva. Sim, meu coração quase ficou em pedaços. Mas eu esperaria aquele homem por uma eternidade. Esperaria mesmo não sabendo se ele pretendia retornar. E é por isso que eu estou aqui agora. Estou esperando de novo. Ele que se prepare. Porque, quando cruzar comigo no corredor, eu não ficarei parado.


End file.
